Trouxeste a chave?
by GeorgePIG
Summary: Tony está em 'perigo' e Steve precisa ajuda-lo


●**Pré-Slash. Sem betagem.**** 2ª Brasileira ;)●**

**Avenger****s© Marvel comics.**

_(by:sorry mello peguei emprestado xD)_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

**P.O.V. Steve**

Depois de um ano que a foi S.H.I.L.D.E os índices de terrorismo e invasões extraterrestres haviam decaído significativamente, nossos inimigos já não dormiam em paz, mas o contrário também era verdade. Nicky era o diretor da organização e nada passava despercebido aos seus olhos, o grupo se reunia pontualmente no período da manhã, todos deveriam entregar um relatório sobre o desempenho em cada missão e se ocultasse ou mentisse sobre qualquer coisa ouviria uma palestra sobre a ética e o dever de um vingador, se não bastasse o treinamento dobrado e boas horas na sala de monitoria. E para minha surpresa maior, elegeu –me como líder dos Vingadores, senti a pressão cair sobre mim. Fiquei responsável pelo comando tático dos Vingadores , e poucos hesitavam em desobedecer minhas ordens, eu disse poucos...e Tony Starks era um deles

Tony adorava contradizer mesmo que o assunto em questão fosse insignificante, medíocre! Quando dizia que deveríamos concentrar-se em nossas táticas defensivas, ele dizia com veemência que atacaríamos com tudo! Se eu disse que dividiríamos em equipe ele arrumava uma desculpa para estar sozinho e ainda convencia os outros de fazerem o mesmo. Se disesse que sairímos para um barzinho porque eu escolhi, convidava na mesma hora todos para a mansão dele a bordo do seu iate e um DJ para tocar a noite toda

Minha paciência estava no fim, se isso era simplesmente para me provocar ele estava conseguindo. Tony sempre foi uma pessoa excêntrica devido à fama e o dinheiro de suas empresas, contudo, isso não era mérito em uma organização séria como a que damos as nossas vidas diariamente e isso o grande Homem de Ferro deveria tomar consciência. Na próxima oportunidade que o visse seria para colocar um fim na sua infantilidade e estipular regras muito rígidas com os horários e as obrigações.

Entrei na sala de reuniões crente que esbarraria com ele, mas nenhum sinal daquela sucata velha ou do seu incrível humor bestial

-Bom dia a todos!_Eu comecei a reunião sem ele, é óbvio!

-Nosso ultimo tema foi sobre autodefesa, talvez a Natália tenha tomado nota sobre...

Senti um ruído através do meu comunicador, primeiro achei que era só interferência e continuei minha palestra normalmente, porém o ruído transformou-se em uma voz rouca, que a principio estava muito longe do audível e gradativamente passou a um nível compreensível

-Alô?

-Alô Steve, sou eu Tony.

-Espero que tenha uma boa desculpa para estar atrasado

-Eu tenho...

-Surpreenda-me

-É melhor você vir até aqui e descobrir

-Você está brincando comigo?

-Bem que eu gostaria, mas desta vez a coisa pode ficar séria

-Tony onde você está?

-Em um hotel

-Hotel! Mas o que diabos você esta fazendo ai! Sai logo e vem pra cá

-Não posso

-Não pode?

-Estou preso.

-Preso!

-Sim, estou imobilizado, levaram minhas coisas e tudo, preciso de ajuda

-Tudo bem, vou avisar os outros...

-NÃO!

-O que? Porque não?

-Porque só você pode me ajudar.

-Como? Não entendo

-Venha depressa, meus braços estão dormente, não sei se vou agüentar muito mais tempo. Quarto 221

O comunicador ficou mudo e senti um aperto no coração, seu amigo pedia sua ajuda o mais rápido possível. Por quê? Talvez fosse algum dos seus inimigos! Barão Zeno, ou Caveira Vermelha, Não sei! Tony estava em perigo e o inimigo exigia apenas sua presença. Parecia arriscado, mas não tinha outra opção, era necessário ser rápido e verificar a situação, se Tony conseguiu falar pelo seu comunicador provavelmente ele estava temporariamente segurou ou gravemente baleado e acorrentado em um quarto imundo de hotel!

Olhei o relógio, já se passaram 5 minutos, sem parecer suspeito disse ao restante do grupo que deveria atender a uma chamada da direção e sai da sala calmamente, quando ninguém estava à vista apressei para localizar meu amigo segundo as coordenadas fornecidas pelo comunicador

Minha sorte era que o local estimável não estava longe da organização, conseguiu ir a pé até lá sem muito esforço. Quando cheghei ao local choquei-me com o prédio em questão. Hotel luxuoso com arquitetura clássica e com vários andares, as pessoas me olhavam com certa desconfiança ao me aproximar do hall, mas não tinha tempo a perder, meu amigo estava em perigo.

Entrei no hotel sobre olhares impressionados, não pedi licença para subir as escadas pois estavam cientes que o Capitão América invadindo um hotel de luxo era motivo de urgência. Apenas quando cheguei no andar que acreditava ser o certo parei e comecei a olhar os números.

-217..218..219..220...221!

E sem pensar duas vezes o arrombei a porta com toda a minha força, causando um estilhaço sobre aquele quarto. Demorou alguns minutos para raciocinar o ambiente a minha volta e prováveis os perigos que o cercavam, mas não conseguiu identificar nenhum, tudo estava aparentemente normal

-Graças a Deus Steve, você chegou_ a voz veio da cama e eu estava de costas para ela. Era a voz de Tony

-Pelo bom Tio Sam você está...

Não consegui dizer nada, eu tentei...tentei..tentei...

E Tony vez o favor para mim

-Quase pelado...Se não fosse pela almofadinha acho que seria uma cena constrangedora

Então eu sai do meu transe

-Céus! Você está pelado! E amarrado por algemas!

-Steve eu preciso que tenha calma e confie em mim. Isso foi obra de mais de uma de minhas namoradas .Por debaixo dessa almofada eu guardo a minha soltura

Foi uma das unicas coisas que concordamos naquele dia : O arrependimento é a chave que abre qualquer fechadura

.

.

* * *

><p>xD eu tentei escrever uma fic ''Vingadores SteveTony'' e posso dizer que não foi fácil. Hahuahau ta certo que eu fiz um cross no final e acho q todos vão perceber. Bom espero que mereça alguma coisa, foi curta, mas foi divertido de escrever.

Até a próxima beijos.

.

.

.


End file.
